My life with SPR!
by Akira Chikara
Summary: I'm a normal girl at least that's what I think. My thoughts start to change when I meet the interesting members of Shibuya Pshycic Research  SPR  and I start to learn more about myself as I help them with interesting cases.
1. Case 1 Day 1

**Me: Hi, I know I'm in the middle of writing the story **_**how I became a Hyuga**_**, but I have felt the urge to write this as well. Being that I can not forget about the story that is nagging at me. I will do the disclaimer myself today since I have not yet met anyone from the story.**

**I, Akira Chikara do not own Ghost Hunt in any way.**

Case 1-Day 1

I looked on from the third floor History class window as my principle Ms. Reginar introduced the student council and 8th grade class representatives to a strange group of people. I could hear them from the open window, two black vans pulled up with dark tinted windows and out stepped a teenage man wearing all black. Ms. Reginar went out to speak with them I could hear her introducing the other students "The is our president Robert, vice-president Kat, secretary Riley, treasurer Will, and our two 8th grade class representatives Steven and Roger". As they were introduced I heard him say his name was Kazuya Shibuya, I looked at him and thought to myself "Why does that name sound so familiar"? As I was trying to figure it out he looked at me with no emotion he pointed at me and then pointed at the ground in front of him. I sighed; I could already tell he was a very bossy person. I sighed again and ran down the stairs to meet him.

I walked up to him, held out my hand for him to shake and said "Hi, my name is Akira Chikara". He nodded, shook my hand and said "My name is Kazuya Shibuya, but since you were watching us I assume you already know who I am". I nodded and he turned to introduce everyone else, a priest named John Brown from Australia, a priestess named Ayako, a monk that everyone calls bou-san, a medium named Masako Hana, his newest assistant named Mai Taniyama, a researcher named Yasuhara that everyone calls Yasu, and an assistant he has had since the beginning of his business Lin Koujo. I nodded and thought to myself "All of them have very different personalities". He then turned to Ms. Reginar and said "May we have a look inside"? She nodded and we walked into my catholic schools priest's home beside the church. I started humming due to boredom and ran the tip of my fingers along the wall with my eyes closed. I suddenly stopped humming and was no longer moving, I slowly turned to my left only to see a child about the age 6-8 holding my hand and humming.

He turned to me and smiled….I screamed I could see right through him. Everyone turned behind them to see what was wrong while Mai and Masako froze when they saw the child. I kept screaming and stepped backwards bumping into someone. I looked up and saw Lin-San and I sighed. When I looked back the child was gone, I shivered and thought to myself "I don't think I'm going to like this". Shibuya-San looked at me and said "Did you see what was next to you"? I nodded and realized I was shaking Lin-San took off his coat draped it on my shoulders and then led me to a couch. As I sat down Mai coming out of her daze ran off somewhere saying over her shoulder "I'll go make some tea". Shibuya-San looked at me and said "Is that the first time you have ever experienced something like that before"? I sighed, this man was all business. I then nodded at his question and he said "I will go speak to Ms. Reginar; I want all of you to stay here. Lin-San make sure Mai makes me some tea". Lin-San nodded and sighed, I could tell by everyone's reactions this was normal. He then turned and said "Stop sighing, unless you want this beautiful face to glare at you through out the whole case". I was the one to sigh this time and thought to myself "He is SUCH a narcissist"!

He walked out of the room and I could see through the window him walking into the school office. It was at this moment that Mai came back holding a tray full of cups of tea. She walked around the room giving everyone their tea, when she handed Lin-San a cup I could tell by the smell it was coffee instead of tea. I looked at him with a smile and said "Do you not like tea"? He looked at me and said "I prefer coffee". I sighed and thought "A man with only a few words" this caused me to sigh again. Shibuya-San walked in the room and said "Let's start setting up base". Everyone nodded and I helped, when we were done I was lying on the couch breathing hard. Shibuya-San laughed at me and said "Looks like you're not used to a lot of physical work, huh"? I growled at him which made everyone look at me like I was crazy and I said "At least I'm not a huge narcissist, ne N-A-R-U"? He groaned and looked at everyone and asked "Who said that around her"? Nobody moved until Masako said "No on has mentioned you at all…until now". He sighed muttering something under his breath. I looked up and said startling everyone "Can I help with this case"?

Bou-San turned to me and said "Wouldn't your parents get worried about you"? I shook my head and said "I have no parents Bou-San they both died in a car crash". Bou-San scared me by grabbing me and saying "It's okay if you ever feel lonely you just come to your Bou-San". I just managed to squeak out "air", when Lin-San stood up put his hand on Bou-San's shoulder and then glared at him. Everyone in the room shivered and Bou-San immediately let me go. "I think you can go to Lin-San, it seems I have upset him", this was all that was heard before Bou-San shot out of the room. Lin-San returned to his seat before yelling "Naru"! Naru ran over to the computer screens and watched as Lin-San rewound the video and they watched. I gasped and they looked at me in surprise not having realized that I had come over to look at the video. I out of instinct looked around the room and noticed that Mai wasn't in the room. I turned to Ayako and asked "Where's Mai", she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. I ran out of the room looking for Mai while the others called after me. I found Mai on the floor unconscious with the child from earlier standing over her.

He turned to me and exclaimed "Akira-Sama", he ran towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was so surprised I couldn't move. Lin-San came running in the room pulled me away from the child and then picked me up bridal style. I looked to see Yasu had done the same with Mai. They ran out of the room with us in their arms, before long we had returned to base. The moment we walked into the room everyone started yelling at me telling me that what I had done was stupid. I looked down and my hair hid my face, it was at this moment that strong and big arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw that it was Lin-San that was hugging me, I heard gasps from everyone. I looked around and saw that I wasn't the only one surprised, looks like the unemotional Naru was even surprised. Lin-San let me go and then walked over to the computers and said "I think everyone should retire for the night, I don't want anyone by themselves". Everyone including myself nodded and we all headed to our rooms. I opened the door to see that I was sharing a room with Ayako, Masako, and Mai. They all looked at me and Masako asked "Have you ever seen spirits before"? I shook my head and said no, they seemed to be slightly surprised. I asked curiosity getting the better of me "Why"? They all just shook their heads and crawled into their bed. I sighed and thought "Why doesn't anyone ever tell me what they are thinking". I walked over to my suitcase which I had picked up earlier that day and pulled out my light blue pajama pants and shirt. I turned off the light and then crawled into bed, but after a few minutes of lying there I could feel someone watching me. Before I could look to see who it was, sleep crept up on me and I closed my eyes seeing the child before everything went dark.

**Me: I hope you liked this chapter and are ready for day 2.**

**Lin: Why did you have me hug Akira?**

**Me: Because I wanted you to, duh.**

**Akira: I have to admit it was very surprising.**

**Me: Well, aren't stories better with surprises?**

**Lin and Akira: Yeah, I guess so.**

**Me: Okay then, I hope you stay tuned for day 2.**


	2. Case 1 Day 2

**Me: I'm back and Naru is going to do the disclaimer for me!**

**Naru: …**

**Me: (growling)**

**Naru: (flinch) Akira Chikara does not own Ghost Hunt.**

**Me: That's better! I hope you like day 2!**

Case1-Day 2

I woke up the next morning with Yasu right in front of my face, I screamed. Yasu jumped up and said "Calm down, it's only me". I looked at him and growled which caused him to flinch. "How do you growl like that, it's as if you're ready to rip someone's head off", I turned to Yasu when he said that and stood up. I walked over to my suitcase and said "Leave, I want to get dressed". Yasu sighed mumbling something as he left the room. I pulled out a pink skirt and yellow shirt; I quickly got dressed and looked over at the other beds. Ayako, Masako, and Mai were still sleeping peacefully. I sighed and thought as I opened the door "They are so lucky, they fell asleep before anything started staring at them". Yasu draped his arm over my shoulders as we walked to base. When I walked in I saw that all of the guys were already awake. Lin-San and Naru turned to me and called me over to look at some video. As I watched the video I let out a squeal, the whole time I was sleeping the child was watching me. The only thing was that every time it tried to get closer something kept it from moving. I looked at myself and saw that a star shaped…..something was glowing red every time the child tried to get closer. I pointed to the star and said "What is that"?

Everyone looked at me and Naru asked "Why don't you tell us, it's your entire left shoulder", I looked at him like he was crazy. I rolled up my sleeve and saw nothing there, I turned and showed it to Lin-San and Naru while saying "I didn't know it was there until the video and you can see for yourself it's not there now". They both nodded and continued to talk amongst themselves when suddenly Lin-San turned to Yasu sending him daggers and said "Oh and Yasu never touch Akira again, or you will regret it". Everyone in the room shivered and felt sorry for Yasu who was at the receiving end of the most deadly glare in the world. Yasu just smiled with a glare on his glasses, I looked at him and could tell something was up. I sighed again and then froze; everyone looked at me a bit worried. Standing there was the child he started crying and walked over to me, while hugging me he said "Akira-Sama, something was keeping me from sleeping with you last night". He kept on crying and wouldn't stop, my maternal instincts kicking in I looked at him and said "it's okay sweetie, how about you tell me your name". He looked up at me and was opening his mouth about to tell me when he vanished. We all jumped up and looked around the room trying to figure out where he had went, but there was no trace left of the nameless little boy.

It was at this moment that Peyton walked in and said "This place is haunted you should leave it alone". I looked at Peyton and then walked over to her something wasn't right. Suddenly we heard knocking and doors started opening and closing, we looked around the room looking to see if it was the little boy when it stopped. I looked up and then turned to Naru and said "poltergeist maybe". He nodded his head and then started talking to Lin-San; I turned around and told Peyton that she should probably leave. She nodded her head and Yasu with Bou-San led her outside. I turned to John and said "Do you think it's a poltergeist", he just shrugged his shoulders and said "The child is gone, it's not coming back. As for our other experiences I would say that it is a poltergeist". I nodded and Naru looked at me as though he was upset I said "What is the amazing narcissist upset because he didn't think of it first"? He didn't say anything, but he said something to Lin-San and then left the room. We didn't see him again for a few hours and we were all starting to get worried when Roger (One of the 8th grade class representatives) walked in and said "I was told to tell you to go up to the third floor offices at the end of the hall". I nodded stood up and said "You go ahead and lead them to the office; I will go get the girls". Everyone nodded their head and we went in separate directions, I walked into the room and woke up the girls.

They nodded their heads after I explained everything that had happened as they got dressed. I led them to the office at the end of the third floor hall way and I froze when I opened the door. I quickly recovered and started growling as I entered the room, standing there was Naru. He looked at me and sighed while saying "Stop growling, it is unpleasant". I eventually stopped because he had obviously become immune to it. I looked over and saw that everyone was twitching, looks like I was growling for longer than I thought. We sat down as Naru requested and he turned on a red lamp "Watch the light, match your breathing with the light" his voice faded away and I began to get sleepy. I then heard him say "Tomorrow morning the couch in the base will move to the right wall". Someone then turned the lights on and I rubbed my eyes, everyone stood up and walked back to the building beside the church. All of the girls being restless from sleeping for so long decided to go out for a walk. I yawned and said out loud "Well they may not be tired, but I sure am". John walked up to me and said "I will walk you to your room, remember Lin-San said he didn't want anyone moving around on their own".

I nodded my head and we headed towards my room I looked at John through the side of my eyes. He was actually very handsome he had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. Not to mention he is kind to everyone and everything he comes across, I thought to myself "John makes good company he doesn't get on my nerves like a certain narcissist in this group". We soon reached my room and I turned to John giving him my thinks ad I entered the room. I closed the door silently behind me and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed in my orange pajamas that had yellow swirl on them. As I was drying my hair with the towel, I became thirsty. I left my room and walked to the kitchen to get a cup of water when I noticed that it was impossible to get inside the base. I sighed and thought "Probably has something to do with the meeting in the office earlier today". I quickly got my water and walked back to my room, Bou-San and Yasu appeared out of nowhere and Yasu sais "Lin-San saw you on the cameras walking by yourself and sent us to take you back to your room, after all he did say don't walk around alone". I sighed this was going to get annoying, I nodded my head when we reached my room I gave my thinks and stepped inside. Before I closed the door I heard Yasu say "Nice Pajamas" and I then heard Bou-San hit Yasu on the head and yell "Don't tease my Akira-Chan". I sighed while I listened to them until I couldn't hear them anymore. I threw my towel onto a chair in the room and crawled into my bed. I soon felt sleep inviting me in, I took the invitation and everything went dark.

**Me: I rather like this chapter.**

**John: Akira you think I'm handsome?**

**Akira: Yes, John you are handsome but I think the main reason I like being around you is because (1) Your nice (2) Your quite and (3) You can tell when people want to talk and when they don't.**

**John: Those are good things right?**

**Me: (Nodding my head) Yes they are John. I hope you are ready to see what happens next. I wonder though, what was the reason for the red lamp?**

**Naru: You're the one who wrote it, so shouldn't you know?**

**Me: Oh well, stay tuned in for the last day of case 1.**


	3. Case 1 Day 3

**Me: Hello! I'm back and this time Yasu has agreed to do the disclaimer for me (whispering) begged to do it.**

**Yasu: Akira Chikara does not own Ghost Hunt in any way, after all if she did I would have had Akira and Lin-San together already. (Sigh)**

**Me: Uh, you said a little more than you were told to.**

**Akira and Lin-San: WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING YOU PLAN ON US BEING TOGETHER!**

**Me: I don't know, I haven't made up my mind yet. Anyway on with the story!**

Case 1- Day 3

I woke up the next morning perhaps a little too early for my liking. I turned and looked at the clock beside my bed and sighed "It is too early to be waking up". I stood up and made my bed, I walked to my bag and pulled out my brown capris and pink, white, and green patterned sweater. I slipped my clothes on and packed my bag, I looked over at the clock and sighed again while thinking to myself "Why is it that on the last day of this case I wake up super early"? I picked up my bag and put it on the bed and then left the room. I walked down the hallway and when I got to the kitchen I could smell food. When I walked in I saw all of the guys John, Bou-San, and Yasu cooking while Lin-San told them how to do it and Naru just sat in a chair reading a book. I sighed and said "Geez Naru don't you ever socialize"? Everyone in the room jumped including Naru, they all turned to me surprised because they had not heard me enter the room. Naru smiled at me and said "I'm not one for jostling elbows with other people". I looked at him like he was crazy and joined the other men in cooking breakfast. When we were finished I looked down at the food in satisfaction before I saw a long and pale hand making himself a plate.

I snatched the plate from Naru and said "At least say thank you since you didn't help make it", he just stared at me. I stared back actually I glared back; I started to get irritated and growled. He sighed, turned to me and said "Arigato Akira for the food". I smiled happily handed him the plate and said "Your welcome Naru-kun". Everyone gave me odd looks at that but I just shrugged my shoulders, I then turned to Lin-San and said "I'm going to go wake the girls up for breakfast; do I still need an escort"? Lin-San shook his head and said "No, but be careful". I nodded my head and walked out of the room, being that it's a pretty long walk I started humming and running the tips of my fingers on the wall. I stopped humming and my body didn't move, I slowly turned to the left and saw the little boy holding my hand and humming. He turned to me and with a huge smile on his face said "Akira-Sama why did you stop humming. I really like that song". I nodded my head and continued humming when we reached the door I turned to him to tell him he had to go only to find he wasn't there. I just shook my head thinking "I must have imagined it, I guess without realizing it I became attached to that boy". I opened the door and woke the girls up; I waited until they were ready to leave so I could leave with them.

We made our way down the hall but stopped when we saw Lin-San staring at us. I walked up to him and said "Lin-San is there something wrong", he turned to me and said "That child was with you again, we saw him on the camera". I froze and said out loud "I thought that was my imagination John said he was gone and wasn't going to come back". Lin-San just shook his head and walked back into the kitchen; we all sat down and had breakfast. I must say it was very interesting Bou-San and Ayako started fighting, Yasu was saying something to John that was making him blush like crazy, Masako was aimlessly flirting with Naru while Mai glared at her, and Lin-San and Naru just ignored all of it. I couldn't help it and laughed out loud "Lin-San, Naru you two are acting like this is something that happens all the time". They both just stared at me and then nodded. I said "Wow, do you get tired of it"? They just shook their heads and Naru said "Yasu is always telling John something different, Ayako and Bou-San are always fighting over different things, and Masako tries to flirt with me many different ways. So by the end of it, you're always learning something new". I nodded my head in understanding when Naru stood up and said "Come one, let's get this case done with".

Everyone nodded their heads and stood up following Naru to the base, Lin-San then passed me and Naru an ax and grabbed one for himself as we started to bring down the barrier around base. When we were finished we all stepped inside and saw that the couch had been pushed to the wall on the right. Everyone was surprised and we concluded that the problem was indeed poltergeist. Peyton said "I don't believe it, but then who is it"; Naru turned to Peyton and said "You". Masako stepped in saying "Teenage and young adult women are usually the cause of a poltergeist". Peyton nodded her head and then Bou-San said "Well, what are we going to tell Ms. Reginar"? Naru started walking out the door and said "We will simply say that it was haunted and that we succeeded in exorcising it". Everyone nodded their heads at the explanation and nodded again when Naru said "I will go talk to Ms. Reginar, start packing up". When we finished packing up both of the big, black vans Naru walked out with Ms. Reginar. She turned to us and said "Thank you for all of your help". They said their good-byes and told me thank you, I must say the parting was a bit tearful on my, Mai, and John's parts. As I waved good-bye as they drove away I wondered to myself "Will I ever see the interesting members of SPR again"?

To my complete and utter amazement a few days later I received a phone call from Naru. I picked up the phone and said "Akira Chikara speaking", on the other end I heard Naru say "I'll send you your pay check for helping us with this case". I nodded my head but then realized we were on the phone and said that was okay, after a long pause he then said "Does your school allow jobs"? I was surprised he asked that but said anyway "Hai", "Then would you come work for me at SPR". I practically screamed in his ear "OF COURSE"! He then gave me the address and the next day I walked up to the SPR building, turned the handle and opened the door thinking to myself "This is the beginning of a new life".

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this case and yes there are going to be others.**

**Naru: Why did Akira yell in my ear?**

**Me: Because I thought it would be appropriate. Plus…..I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO SCREAM IN YOUR EAR!**

**Naru: (twitching on the floor while holding his ears as a few drops of blood come out of them)**

**Me: Coward, I hope you enjoyed case 1 and stay tuned for case 2.**


	4. Case 2 Day 1

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Everyone: Hey!**

**Me: So, who is going to do the disclaimer for me today?**

**John: I will do it! Akira Chikara does not own Ghost Hunt in any way.**

**Me: Thank you John! I hope you enjoy Case #2!**

Case 2-Day 1

I woke up with my phone singing Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. I rolled over looking at the clock and sighed "Who calls at 2:00 in the morning". I sighed again and grabbed the phone; I answered it and didn't say a word. "Sorry for calling you so early, we have a case". I would know that Australian accent anywhere "John why didn't Lin-San or Naru call me"? "I don't know, Naru told me to call you". I sighed and said "I'll be at the office in 30 minutes". "Ok, sorry again Akira", "It's no problem you don't have to apologize". I hung up the phone, rolled out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom in a green skirt and white tank top. I grabbed my packed bag and white purse before I ran out of my apartment building.

"Akira are you ok"? I continued to breathe heavily when Naru turned to me and said "You didn't have to run here". I yelled at him saying "If I hadn't run I would have lied about being here in 30 minutes"! He sighed and then addressed everyone "We have a case requested by a woman named Minami who says that you leave a room and come back only to find that all the furniture has been moved, she has a niece named Ayami who has also been acting strange". I cringed "That's kind of creepy, how old is Ayami"; Naru looked at me with a strange expression and said "She is about the age 6-9". "Oh", "Let's pack up everyone", I glared at Naru and then started growling while I said "Don't interrupt me again Naru-Kun". He visibly flinched when I called him that and out of the corner of my eye I could see everyone shivering.

When we got there we were introduced to Ayami, her aunt (Minami), and her mother (Sayuri).I helped everyone unpack and sat on the couch breathing heavily "I don't think I will ever get over carrying so much equipment, Naru why do you need this much"? "Because without it we wouldn't have solved as many cases that we have, am I correct", I sighed and thought "He acts like a know it all". I stood up and whispered under my breath "I'm going to go take a look around the house"; I shut the door and walked into the hallway. As I was exploring I heard someone yell my name "Akira-Sama", I turned to see the little boy running up to me. He gave me a hug and said "Akira-Sama I missed you", I couldn't help but smile at the little boy. He grabbed my hand and we both started humming as we walked down the hall. Minami came around the corner with a tray of cookies "Oh, Akira-Chan I'm just taking a snack up to Ayami would you like to come with me"? I nodded my head and followed her up the stairs we talked to Ayami for a while and when Minami suggested Ayami eat she just shook her head and said "I don't want them". After a while of arguing we came to understand that supposedly Ayami's doll Minnie had told her that the food was poisoned. I left the room to go talk to Naru when the boy showed up again and said "Akira-Sama would you please sing me the song you're always humming", I nodded my head and started singing.

_Natsuhiboshi_

_Why are you so red?_

_Because I had a sad dream last night_

_My eyes are red from the tears I shed_

_Swollen as I cry_

_Natsuhiboshi_

_Why've you lost your way?_

_I'm searching for a child whose gone afar_

_He can't be found though I search all day_

_My sad dreams come once more_

It was at this time that Lin-San came around the corner while talking to Sayuri; Lin-San turned to me and said "Akira-Chan what are you singing"? I looked at him scared because he had heard me "Umm, just a song I remember hearing when I was younger". He nodded his head when Sayuri took a step forward (she had been a ways behind Lin-San and hadn't noticed that he had stopped moving and ran right into him) her bumping into him slightly pushed him, but that was enough for him to loose his balance. He suddenly came crashing down…..

…right on top of me. I groaned and said "Lin-San you're kind of heavy, can you please get off me", when I said this I heard giggling I turned to look and saw the little boy laughing while he ran around a corner and disappeared. I asked Lin-San to get off me again when I noticed he was unconscious, I pushed him off me and me and Sayuri walked into base carrying an unconscious (and heavy) Lin-San. We sat him on the couch and were immediately bombarded with questions. I sighed and in a barely audible whisper "Sayuri bumped into him, he tripped, he fell on top of me, and for a reason we don't know he is currently unconscious". Bou-San practically tackled me and yelled "Your blushing Akira-Chan do you have a crush on Lin-San", I slapped his hand away and mumbled "N-no". I blushed an even darker red while they laughed, I sighed and thought "I can't believe I let my secret slip, oh well he's 25 there's no way he would have a crush on a 16 year old. I mean that's a whole 9 year age difference". I sighed again when I heard groaning coming from Lin-San's direction, surprising everyone because I had moved so fast I was already by his side. He sat up and said "I'm sorry Akira-Chan are you hurt", I shook my head leaned towards him and whispered in his ear "but you are heavy". He blushed when I told him that LIN-SAN BLUSHED! Everyone was soon bombarding _**HIM**_ with questions. I gave a sigh of relief due to the fact that they were now off my case and took a seat in a black chair while I watched them pretty much tackle poor Lin-San. Naru suddenly stood up and said "I've heard what I've wanted to today, everyone can go to bed". I nodded my head, went to my bedroom, and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**Akira: You didn't have to tell them I had a c-crush on L-lin-San! (Dark Red Blush)**

**Me: Yes, I did. Besides I wanted Lin-San to blush.**

**Lin-San: So I blushed because I realized that I had been on top of her?**

**Me: Yup! Stay tuned for Case 2-Day 2.**


	5. Case 2 Day 2

**Me: OKAY! I have decided to do the disclaimer today! I do not own Ghost Hunt in anyway, if I did that would be AMAZING! Though sadly some dreams don't come true :( **

_Italics like this means it is a dream._

Case 2-Night 1/Day 2

I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but nothing seemed to be working. I sat up when I heard a loud bang and before I knew it John came bursting through the door. I saw his lips move, but no words came out. Seconds later I heard "Akira-Chan Ayami is in danger". I started to get scared and asked him franticly "Why? What's wrong? What's going to happen to Ayami?"It was at this moment I woke up only to hear a couple minutes later someone screaming. I burst through the door, ran down the hallway, and quickly ran into Ayami's bedroom to find that all of the furniture had been slanted. Minami started explaining in a quite voice which held some fear "I came in to tuck Ayami in bed, but when I came in here all of the furniture had been moved". I moved over to her and tried to comfort her when Naru said to her in a cold voice (Like always) "Did Ayami do it"?

I looked at him like he had two heads while Bou-San went over to the bed and pushed it a little. He stood up shaking his head and said "This furniture is way too heavy for a child to have moved, especially all by herself". Ayami looked frightened and started saying "Ayami didn't do it", we heard a bang when she said that "Ayami didn't do it", another bang. "AYAMI DIDN"T DO IT", when she said it the third time a book shelf came toppling down over rushed over to her, but she stood up on her own. She had only a couple of bruises and cuts, but other wise she seemed to be unharmed. We let out a breath we hadn't realized we were holding. Lin-San said to Minami "Ayami should sleep in your, or Sayuri's bedroom", Minami nodded her head. She grabbed Ayami's hand and Ayami, Minnie, and her left to Minami's bedroom.

Naru turned to all of us and we understood with nothing being said. We set up cameras and microphones all over the room, so that we could see or hear anything happening in here. Yasu said in a cheery tone "Well, I think we are all tired and should go to bed", he looked at me and said "Or go _back _to bed". We all nodded our heads and went our separate ways to our bedrooms, all of the doors closing at the same time.

_I was a young nine year old girl with brown hair to my knees, sparkling blue eyes, and wearing a pink and yellow flower patterned dress. I looked out the library window from the west wing of the house and saw that my parent's car was pulling into the driveway; I dashed through the hall, down the stairs, through the entrance room, and out the double doors on the front of the house. I ran over to greet my parents and little brother only to find my mother being dragged out of the car by a man in all black. I froze; I didn't understand what was going on. He dragged my mother into the entrance room with my father (carrying my one year old little brother) following him. I reluctantly followed after closing the doors behind me; I turned around to see the man with a knife to my mother's throat. He slit her throat, grabbed my father and stabbed him over and over until the polished floors were tainted with his blood. He reached for my little brother and killed him as well, he turned and reached for me while in my mind I was screaming "I don't want to see this again, just make it go away"! He began to be pushed away from me by a force that was coming from my body and he couldn't see it, which only seemed to tick him off. He grabbed me, whispered in my ear "I WILL find you; you can't hide from me forever". With that I was thrown against the wall and the only thing I saw before everything went dark was the man's sick smile._

I jumped up, sweat pouring from body; I got up and decided to take a shower. Once I got out of the shower I slipped on a pink ruffled skirt and a blue and white striped polo shirt. I felt sick, not good at all, I sighed "I remember all of it now, I lived in a mansion somewhere in Japan even though I'm American, the maids pacing down the hallway with baskets in hand, my two male friends who were also my guards (Akio and Daichi), the song my mother used to sing to me while she tucked me into bed, my father teaching me how to play chess, my little brother bouncing on my knee, the man killing them". It all came flooding back because of that dream, as I was walking to base I asked myself "I wonder where Akio and Daichi are right now and I wonder when or where that man will find me again".

I shivered at the thought and walked into base, everyone rushed over to me asking questions like "Where were you? You're late. Are you okay? You look ill. I'm sure she's fine" and many other things. The questions only gave me a headache, so I growled to get them to be quite. We sat around the base in silence just staring at each other when Lin-San finally said "I was looking over the videos and it looked like you were having a nightmare Akira-Chan". Everyone looked at me and I instantly became paler, I whispered under my breath "Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about".They didn't seem convinced, but began to get to work. I sat at base, staring at the video screens, but NOTHING was happening. I sighed thinking "This is going to be a boring day, huh", guess again. At that moment the little boy showed up, he began to run to me and stopped when he saw my expression. I was surprised and a little hurt, having just remembered everything I hadn't noticed that the little spirit boy that followed me to every case was my little brother.

I began to cry and whispered things that didn't make any sense to everyone else, the words were meant for me and him "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have just stood there. I could've done something; you could be alive right now. If only I had used my powers to protect you like I did myself you could be alive". I didn't stop crying, but Katsuo (my little brother) began to become frantic "Oh no, you remember! This isn't good, this isn't good at all! He's going to find you now; I tried keeping your memories at bay so he would leave you alone! You remember now, this is not good"!I looked at him like he was crazy when it finally dawned one me, Katsuo is the reason the man hasn't found me yet. He turned to me and explained "The red star on your left shoulder is to keep spirits at bay and keep your powers under control. Our parents gave that to you on your fifth birthday, they slipped something in your drink to make you sleep when they did it. You woke up the next morning and nothing was there, that's because they placed a charm on it so it wouldn't burn until you used it".

I nodded my head finally understanding, we went back to work. Everyone was asking me questions, but I just waved them off and after a while they stopped asking me realizing I wasn't going to give an answer. Night began to fall and nothing had happened all day, we walked over and performed the red lamp thing on Ayami, Minami, and Sayuri. The vase was placed on the table, and a circle drawn around it "Perfect" I exclaimed satisfied with my was about to say something when we heard a scream, Naru and I gave each other a quick glance before we raced out the door. We ran into the kitchen to see Sayuri standing there with the stove on fire. Bou-San grabbed a fire extinguisher while I pulled Sayuri away from the stove and began to comfort her. It took everyone to finally put out the fire that had only seemed to get bigger every time we tried to put it out. I was breathing heavily as I drooped to the floor in an awkward sitting position when I looked up and saw a child looking in through the kitchen window.

"Masako there's someone outside", Yasu and Ayako ran to the window and opened it then looked around only to say there wasn't anything there. We walked to Ayami's room and watched her from an open crack in her door before we turned the light on and walked over to her. Minami bent to Ayami's level "Ayami were you just outside", Ayami shook her head and we concluded she was telling the truth. We heard a scream and I gave a sigh as we ran into the living room where we had placed the looked around to see that everything had been flipped backwards; Bou-San bent down and told us "Even the carpets been flipped over". We all nodded our heads and decided this spirit is not shy and it's not happy we're here. We fixed everything in the living room and went back to base. We sat there for a few minutes when John stood up "I think it would be in our best interest if we were to go to bed, it's been a long day and we don't want anyone getting sick"; we all nodded our heads and went to our rooms.

Before I entered my room I felt a hand pull me by the wrist and turn me around. I came face to face with Lin-San "What's been going on with you? I know you had a nightmare and I know it wasn't nothing. Please! I can't protect you if you don't tell me what's going on". I nodded my head and told him everything, something I had never done before. Lin-San enveloped me in a hug and whispered "I would never let anything happen to you Akira-Chan, I'll help you as much as I can".I nodded my head into his chest, unwrapped his arms from around me, stood up, and walked into my room. Before I closed the door I heard a bang on the wall and a "Damn" quietly uttered from Lin-San's lips. I climbed into bed with the thoughts "Where are Akio and Daichi when you need them" as I drifted to sleep.

**Me: I know this was a REALLY long chapter and I'm sorry. Intense chapter too, you finally learn about Akira! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for Case 2-Day 3.**


End file.
